


Harmless Pranks

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Draco becomes adept at using pranks to keep Harry Potter away. After all, Draco just wants to do his job.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Harmless Pranks

Perhaps if Draco were to be diagnosed by a psychiatrist, or a therapist. They would say “Your latest obsession with pulling pranks is a clear sign of your loneliness.” Draco would obviously proceeded to ignore them and hex them at his earliest opportunity.

But the main problem with working in The Ministry of Magic. For such a large organisation, with so many people. It could be agonisingly small. Even the Department of Law Enforcement, although Draco worked for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. And aware of the irony that a Weasley was his boss.

But Harry Sodding Goodie Potter who was an Auror and in a completely different section of the office. Still somehow felt it necessary to come say hello to Draco and make small talk. Frankly if Arthur Weasley wasn’t his boss and vaguely fond of Harry he’d have hexed him. Instead, Draco had to settle for annoying Harry until he got left alone, which was a kind of reward in itself.

It turns out convincing his fellow Aurors to let him pull harmless pranks on Harry was easy. Round of drinks later, and Draco was able to saunter in and out of the Auror office without asking questions. On the Monday, which had required him to slip on Sunday night. And he wrapped every single item on Harry's desk in wrapping paper. The yells of anguish were an utter delight to Draco.

On Tuesday, Draco went for a simple collapsing charm, every bit of furniture would collapse when Harry touch it, it was mildly amusing. And specifically led to Harry giving up and going out on patrol.  
Wednesday Draco was taking a different approach. Harry vaguely aware of the pranks, “Honestly Two days, it’s like being back at school” Harry complained to Arthur. “And it’s not like Fred and George’s pranks these are just annoying” Harry complained, to Arthur who was sympathetic.

“They do it with all the guys, try not to let yourself be bothered by it."

As Harry left the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Draco slipped an hexed MP3 player. That would heat up and literally burn a whole through your pocket when turned on. Moments later he heard Harry swear out in the corridor, “Draco!” Harry snapped.  
Draco smirked, as Harry walked in and slammed the charred and half melted MP3 player on the desk.  
“Funny Malfoy!”

“You must have knocked it. Perhaps if you didn’t come over here that often. It wouldn’t happen” Draco smirked drawling.  
Harry squinted. “Merlin’s sake. Alright fine. This is war.”

Draco leaned back in his chair, “Whatever do you mean Potter? You act like they’re was ever peace between us.”

“Game on” Harry grinned, as he walked out.

“That was a bad idea Draco” Arthur Weasley said firmly.

“Potter and I have been at it for years. I can handle some harmless pranks” Draco insisted.

Draco would eat those words, the next day he arrived into work. He’d slipped into the Auror office, and shoved a few fireworks into a couple of the drawers. The morning had otherwise gone splendidly. Harry had completely avoided him, which started to unsettle him. He kept waiting to open a draw and see some sort of prank or trick and yet nothing.

By lunchtime Draco was positively terrified. He went down to the canteen on the first floor. He saw Harry sitting with Hermione, Draco kept to himself. Occasionally Harry would peer at Draco out of the corner of my eye. And yet nothing.  
By the end of the day Draco was close to pulling his hair out, no prank, nothing. Harry wasn’t one to sit back, and do nothing. There had to be something. By five there was nothing for it, Draco stormed to Harry's desk. “Well. Are you going to prank me Potter?”

Harry looked up and smirked. “Hello Draco.”

“Well?” Draco asked exasperated.

“No” Harry said scrawling with his quill.

“But you said”

“Yes. I said I would prank you, but I didn’t and instead you spent all day stewing and driving yourself crazy” Harry said grinning, very pleased with himself.

Draco took a deep breath in and squinted at Harry seething. Now that was irritating, “I swear Potter..”

“Draco. Before you curse me, why are you doing this?” Harry asked casually, “I’m aware of our history. But I’ve been trying to be nice, make an effort even.”

“I don’t want a pity friendship” Draco answered snappily.

“Oh yes. You just want to be alone” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I want to do my job. And go home. That’s it. I don’t need you Harry. I don’t want your friendship” Draco said firmly.

Harry leant back in his chair considering, his eyes narrowed. “You know. If you had bothered to pay attention a little bit more. Friendship wasn’t what was on offer”

Draco shook his head, “Potter. Don’t speak in riddles.”

“I have been trying to ask you on a date” Harry said with gritted teeth.

“Oh”

“So?”

“Errr. Yes?” Draco replied flabbergasted.


End file.
